


Always Know That You Are Loved

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Stan has a nightmare about IT and Richie comforts him.





	Always Know That You Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

> another short one, but idgaf

“Stan! Stan, wake up!” Richie whispers to a thrashing Stan. “Stan!”

 

Stan suddenly opens his eyes, taking in heavy and labored breaths. He was coated in a layer of sweat and tears were coming out of the corners of his eyes.

 

“Can I touch you, baby?” Richie asks, gaining a flinch from Stanley.

 

“No! No! Stay away!” Stan yells, crawling away from Richie.

 

“Stan, it’s just me. It’s Richie,” He calmly says. “You’re safe. You’re at home. You’re safe.”

 

Stan cries harder. He’s obviously too far gone.

 

Richie grabs his phone, going into his contacts and pressing on Mike’s number.

 

“Mike, it’s Rich,” Richie says as soon as the other boy answers.

 

“Richie, it’s three in the fucking morning, what do you want?” Mike asks groggily.

 

“Hey, man, I’m sorry for waking you up, but Stan just had another nightmare and I can’t seem to bring him out of it,” Richie calmly says. After the many nightmares Stan had, Richie learned not to panic and to stay calm for Stanley’s sake.

 

“Okay, do you need me to come over?”

 

Richie thinks about this for a moment. “No. No, I don’t think so,” Richie finally says.

 

“Okay, I’m going back to bed. You got this,” Mike praises.

 

Richie hangs up, looking over at Stan, who is now shaking and sobbing.

 

“Stan, babe, can I touch you?” Richie asks. It takes a few moments of silence for Stan to nod his head. Richie gently grabs his arm, bringing Stan into a hug.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Stan whispers.

 

“It’s okay, Stanny. You’re okay,” Richie soothes.

 

“I was back in the sewers, an-and-and IT got you and IT t-tortured me!” Stan wails. “And I-I-I didn’t know what to do!”

 

Richie shushes him, running his hands up and down Stan’s back. “No, no, it was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real, baby. You’re safe, you’re here with me.”

 

Stan sniffles. “Richie…”

 

“What is it, love? What do you need?”

 

“Just you,” Stan rasps. With all the sweating and crying, his mouth and throat was dry.

 

“You thirsty, Stanny?” Stan nods his head weakly.

 

Richie leans over, grabbing the water bottle he left last night from the nightstand. He unscrews the cap and he sets the cap on the bed. Richie brings the bottle to Stan’s lips, the trembling boy taking multiple gulps of it.

 

“There you go, love,” Richie praises, a smirk on his face. Richie takes the water bottle away from Stan’s mouth. “Need anything else?”

 

“Sing to me?”

 

Richie smiles. “Of course, Stanny.”

 

Stan nestles into Richie more.

 

“ _ Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true. Will help your dreams come true, _ ” Richie softly sings.

 

Of course he chose a Barbie song. But it was a song that soothed Stan because of the message in it.

 

“ _ The lamb lies down and rests its head, on it’s mother’s downy bed. Dolphin plays in the moonlights glow, _ ” Stan sings the next line, his voice a little shaky. “ _ And butterfly dreams of violet rose. Dreams of a violet rose. _ ”

 

Richie gently grabs Stan chin, coaxing him to look up at Richie. Richie places a kiss on Stan’s lips. It’s quick, but reassuring.

 

“Go to sleep, Stan. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Richie says.

 

Stan hesitantly lies back down on the bed, Richie following suit.

 

“Sleep well, love.”

 

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
